Ben 23: Hero Generation/Episode Guide
Episode 2: Runaway (From where the episode is now) *Tetrax and Sevenseven go to the lab in the headquarters. They ask Blukic and Driba for an invisibility device. *They give it to them, along with a surprise, a translator for Sevenseven. *Cut to a small farm run by settlers in the Null Void. *Magnus trades in some Taydenite for a basket of some alien 'chicken' (like the ones in Simple). *Ben notices an Arburian Pelarota curled up in the corner. *The farmer tells them that he escaped from Incarcecon because he was wrongly imprisoned there and is trying to hide from his jailers. *Ben approaches him and offers to hide and protect him. *Magnus disagrees, but then agrees after Ben reminds him about what Plumbers stand for. *As they are about to leave, they are attacked by robot guards from Incarcecon. *Magnus uses his grappling hook to escape. *Ben turns into SmokeStack and emits smoke to blind the guards. *He and the Arburian Pelarota narrowly escape. *The robot guards then grab the farmer instead. *When they get back to their cave, the Arburian Pelarota says his name is Fadpoc. *He tells them that he had a home in the Null Void but he was captured by guards and placed in Incarcecon, where he was forced to mine Kormite, along with dozens of other prisoners. *He said he also saw another group mining some blue dust, which caused them to riot. *Amidst the riot, he escaped. *Cut to Incarcecon, where Morgg is talking to three aliens, a male Spheroid (Limus), a female Appoplexian (Ira) and a male Jolitian (Edink), collectively called the Omega Squad. *Morgg sends the squad to find Fadpoc and bring him back. *Back on Earth, Sevenseven and Tetrax are outside City Hall, hidden in the bushes. *They mentally prepare themselves before using the device to make them invisible. *They make their way through the building before reaching the control room, knocking out the guard who is manning the security cameras. *They access traffic cameras from the day Ben went to the Null Void, and find exactly what they need. *As they download the footage into a USB drive, the guard wakes up and starts shouting. *The guard is quickly knocked out again (harder this time), and Tetrax and Sevenseven run out of the building just as the device shorts out. *In the Null Void, we see the Omega Squad approaching Ben and Magnus' cave on Null Guardians. *They break through the roof, startling Ben, Magnus and Fadpoc, who get up from their sleep. *Limus spits slime at Fadpoc to hold him in place. *Ben transforms into Charcoal Man and burns off the slime. *Magnus grabs a sonic pitch whistle and turns it on. Everyone closes their ears, but Ira shouts in pain. *She runs towards Magnus, smashes the whistle and grabs him by the neck. *Fadpoc saves Magnus and rolls towards Ira. *Edink manifests the darkness in the cave and fires a blast at Fadpoc. *Charcoal Man runs over to try and grab Fadpoc. *Magnus uses his laser lance and shoots at Edink, making him lose concentration, and the darkness around Fadpoc fades. *Ira grabs Magnus' bag of weapons and throws it out of the cave. *Magnus tries to stop her, but is quickly knocked out. *Charcoal Man starts throwing punches at Limus, who spits slime on his face. *The contact between the slime and the fire causes an explosion. *Fadpoc covers Magnus while part of the ground chips off. *Charcoal Man and Limus fall down. The former holds on to the ledge while Limus falls down the endless void. *Ira, extremely enraged, kicks Charcoal Man down. *While initially struggling, he manages to fly back up. *When he does, Fadpoc is gone. *He flies around, looking for him, but fails. *When he returns to the cave, he finds that Ira is still there. She is holding Magnus by the neck, choking him. *She rips off his Plumber suit, revealing him in civillian clothes. *Charcoal Man turns into Stumblebat, who attempts to fly by flapping his wings, but instead creates a vortex which pulls Ira and Magnus towards him. *He stops flapping his wings and Ira and Magnus drop to the ground involuntarily. *Stumblebat flies towards Ira and starts fighting her hand-to-hand, and easily loses. *The former then takes a deep breath and tries again. *However, in doing so, he absorbs all the air in the room, causing Magnus and Ira to suffocate. *He exhales and shoulder charges at Ira, who grabs him before he can hit her. *While Ira and Stumblebat are fighting, Magnus slowly reaches for his last weapon, his standard Plumber blaster attached to the pouch of his now-destroyed Plumber suit. *He fires the blast which brushes against Stumblebat's skin before hitting Ira. *Stumblebat then turns into Freezeghost and freezes her when she's down. *He grabs her and throws her down the big hole in the cave. *He reverts back to Ben as he goes to check on Magnus. *On Earth, it is now late at night, and Vance Vetteroy (the guy who made S.A.M in the main timeline) is working at the Bellwood Gazette's Office. *He hears a knock on the window. *He turns around to see Sevenseven outside the window. *Vance, scared, doesn't open it, but Sevenseven decides to break in. *He tells Vance that he doesn't want to hurt him, but instead needs his help. *He hands him the USB drive and tells him to show everyone the footage. *Vance looks at the footage and, surprised at Captain Nemesis' actions, agrees to post the footage. *Sevenseven warns him to be careful and leaves. *In the Null Void, Magnus is at the village. *They are moving in since their old house was destroyed. *Nobody else is there, indicating they were all captured. *Magnus sits by the fire, distraught. *He is holding his pocket watch, looking at the picture of his wife. *Freezeghost returns and reverts back to Ben, saying he tried looking everywhere but couldn't find his bag of weapons or Fadpoc. *He consoles him. *Meanwhile, Vance is finishing up his article on Captain Nemesis (at a different place from earlier). *As he is writing the last paragraph, Captain Nemesis breaks in through the window, has a sarcastic chat with him, and kills him. Episode 3: A Better Time *We begin the episode with a news broadcast from Will Harangue, updating the viewers that Ben is still nowhere to be found, before continuing with some news about the destruction of The Bellwood Gazette's office. *The broadcast is being watched by a grieving Sandra, who catches Carl just as he's about to leave for work. *She asks him if he has any leads on Ben's whereabouts, to which he replies that the possibility of Ben actually being on Earth is slim. *Carl promises to keep searching for him. *Sandra hopes Ben is safe. *Meanwhile, in the Null Void, Ben is telling stories of his time as a hero to Magnus, who doesn't fully pay attention, instead looking at his locket. *Ben asks him what's wrong. *Magnus says he feels like the longer he stays in the Null Void, the more he loses a part of himself.